Pan's Curse
by shulesaddict77
Summary: Pan was finally defeated or so they had thought. But he had left a souvenir behind. A curse that would rip them apart once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Welcome to a new story!**

** I didn't really intend to start this story but I started to write it in form of an Advent calendar for Col (**_AmiserableLove_**) and it got completely out of control. So these are the first seven 'doors'. I will probably update this story twice a week, depending on the length of the single parts.**

**This story will contain speculations about the spoiler pics we've gotten so far. Nothing concrete but if you want to remain completely unspoiled you shouldn't read this story! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This was familiar. This was what he knew. This was where he belonged. On his ship. In the Captain's quarters. Henry was safe. Pan was finally dead. Rumplestiltskin had killed him after forcing him back into his own body and Emma could enjoy spending some well deserved time with the lad. But he felt hollow, without purpose, alone. His fingers hovered over the rum bottle before he shook his head, grabbing it and throwing it on the bed. Rum was not the solution.

~K&E~

She wondered how long the quiet would last. How long it would take until the next disaster would destroy the peace again. But for right now it seemed they actually got a break. A break she needed desperately. Time to spend with her parents, with her son. She looked to the couch, a small smile grazing her lips as she saw them all huddled together, their eyes fixated on the TV screen. Her family. Her loved ones. But still she felt as if something was missing. As if someone was missing.

~K&E~

"_A one time thing ... this is not a contest ... you are a pirate ... and you chose your friend?" _He couldn't sleep, her words coming back to him over and over again. Would she ever see the man behind the pirate? Would she ever trust him enough to let him in her heart? Would she ever be able to love him? Or would she choose to stay alone, stay safe, protecting her heart for eternity? Did he even have a chance?

~K&E~

The apartment was quiet. Everyone was asleep. Curling her fingers around the tumbler of scotch in her hand, she leaned against the window, staring out into the night, the mast of his ship visible as a darker shadow against the moonlit darkness of the sky. Her mind hadn't shut up as she was lying in bed earlier, trying to fall asleep, his lilting voice coursing through her brain.

'_I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love. Of my Milah. To believe that I could find someone else. That is until I met you.' _

Now in the silence of the night, finally being completely alone, she could admit to herself that the kiss had actually meant something. She hadn't expected it to mean something. But the moment her lips had met his, the fire had rushed trough her body, making her dizzy, the urge to never let him go all consuming. Even as he had leaned back she had followed him, not wanting the kiss to just end yet. Needing it to last just a few seconds longer.

'_When I win your heart, Emma, and I will win it. It won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me.' _

She hadn't wanted to think about it, Henry's safety all she could think about back then. But he was safe now. Pan was finally defeated and there was nothing else that could distract her from the things he had told her, from the feelings his words elicited in her.

She wasn't immune to his advances. Never had been. But now they weren't innuendos anymore. Now there were true feelings involved. He had told her. In clear words, unmistakable, that he was in love with her, that he hoped she would love him back one day.

She didn't know what she was feeling when it came to him. But she wanted him near her, wanted to feel him by her side. She missed him here in Storybrooke. She could admit to that. She had gotten accustomed to his presence, knowing that he was always only a step away, ready to help her in any way she needed him.

'_As you wish, milady.'_

Her mouth curled up into a soft smile, her heart skipping a beat as she remembered the two occasions he had said those exact words. She knew he didn't know the movie but she still thought it was his way of telling her that he loved her. His way to remind her that he wouldn't go anywhere. That he would stay.

Her eyes flickered back to the mast, staring at it for quite some time before she suddenly put the tumbler down on the window sill and turned towards the door.

She wanted to see him. Now! She couldn't wait until the morning.

Her hands reached for her jacket, her eyes searching for her boots and a minute later she closed the door quietly behind her, her heart beating faster as she pulled the zipper up, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket, letting out a deep breath, her mouth tilting up into a grin as she started to walk.

~K&E~

She didn't breathe. He had lost her. She was gone. His throat closed up, his lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. He couldn't breathe. Not when _she_ wasn't breathing.

Killian shot up in bed, his chest heaving, his hand balled into a tight fist, his heart galloping. He had dreamed it again. A dream he was having every night since the day she almost drowned. A nightmare in which she didn't wake up. In his dream they were too late, her chest didn't rise, her face remaining pale, her lungs filled with water.

He drew in ragged breaths, forcing himself to unclench his hand, raising it to pinch his nose with his fingers, desperately trying to erase the images of her lifeless body out of his head.

She was fine. She was alive.

Inhaling a deep breath, he held it for a second before he released it slowly, repeating the action over and over again until his heart stopped racing in his chest.

He had just laid back on the pillow as he suddenly heard a sound, an unfamiliar creaking of the floorboards, tentative steps outside his cabin and he reached for his sword, letting out a silent curse when he remembered he was naked under the sheet. His hand tightened around the hilt as the doorknob turned around slowly, the door opening only a small crack so that the person could slip into the room.

His cabin wasn't completely dark, moonlight shining in through the windows, reflecting from her golden hair and he relaxed immediately, loosening the grip he had on the sword, wondering in the same moment what she was doing on his ship, in his cabin, in the middle of the night.

"Hook?" Her voice drifted towards him, barely above a whisper. "You awake?"

"Aye!" He replied, his voice still hoarse from sleep, irrational relief washing over him upon seeing her, standing alive and healthy in front of him.

"Can I … can we have some light in here?"

Her voice sounded a little shaky and slightly annoyed and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. She apparently wasn't sure either why she came to him. The tone of her voice suggesting that she already regretted her decision.

"As you wish, milady."

Her heart thumped hard against her rib cage as his lilting voice uttered the already familiar words. He had said it again. For the third time. And a small part of her wished he would have said something else this time.

_You insane? You asked him to turn on the lights and expect him to tell you he loves you?_

She was clearly losing her mind. For almost a decade she hadn't let anyone near her, closing herself off, choosing a lonely life instead of risking to get hurt again.

Granted, she had let people into her life after Henry showed up at her doorstep. Lowering her walls bit by bit for her son and later for her parents. But they were family.

She never thought she would be able to let a man anywhere near her heart again. But he had sneaked up on her, constantly surprising her on their search for Henry, never leaving her side, being there whenever she needed him, knowing instinctively when she needed reassurance, never losing faith in her.

She had missed having his silent support over the last few days. She had missed him.

Her eyes snapped back to him as she heard the rustling of the sheet, her breath hitching in her throat when the moonlight fell on his naked chest, sudden want slamming into her, making her wonder if it had been such a wise decision to come here tonight.

But it was too late to back away now. She would not show him how much he affected her. However, her resolution almost went up in smoke as he lit the lantern on the window sill, the angle of his body causing the sheet to slip over his thigh, revealing even more naked skin to her eyes and she actually had to bite her tongue to keep herself form cursing out loud.

_Damn!_

He was completely naked under the sheet! The fucking pirate slept naked!

_God! You should have stayed home! This was a bad idea! A horrible idea!_

And then he stood up, holding the sheet together with his hand and she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering over his naked torso, admiring the hair fanning out over his chest, following the fair line down his stomach, letting her eyes rake over his clear defined muscles. But what affected her the most were the scars covering his whole body, scars that were telling their own story. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the deep red marks the straps of his contraption must have left behind.

She'd never given it a thought how exactly the contraption was fastened to his arm and a wave of sadness rushed through her as the realization hit her how much pain he was willing to endure every day to wear the hook and a small voice in her head wondered if he might embrace the pain as kind of a penance for not having been able to save Milah.

Her eyes fell on his stump and anger bubbled up in her as she stared at the abrupt end of his left arm, at the scarred tissue covering it.

She still didn't know the whole story but from the little information she had gathered Milah had decided to sail with him, abandoning her husband and son and falling in love with a pirate.

Though Emma doubted Milah had fallen in love with him right away, the adventures his life style offered her too much of a temptation. She had probably run away from a life that had bored her and Emma was the last person who would judge her. Even if the circumstances had been very different and she had given up Henry because she hadn't seen another way, she still felt guilty for abandoning him.

But whatever happened it didn't justify the cruelty of Gold's revenge. He killed his wife and took Hook's hand. Maybe Hook shouldn't have taken Milah with him, maybe Milah should have never run away in the first place but in her eyes they had paid a too high price for their mistakes.

Emma suddenly realized that she had been staring at his stump for quite some time now, a blush rising up her cheeks as she snapped her eyes back to his, meeting his defiant gaze. He clearly expected her to be disgusted and she wasn't surprised that the words that were coming out of his mouth next were another of his sexual innuendos.

"As much as I enjoy your blatant admiration of my glorious body, I assume you are not here to engage in more enjoyable activities."

"You never stop, do you?" Emma asked, a small smile curving up her mouth.

"Well, as you pointed out to me not long ago … I am a pirate."

That he was. But he was also a man. A very attractive man. And she was only a woman. She should flee. She should turn around and leave immediately. The fact that she knew he was naked under the sheet, made her stomach tighten into a hard knot, her fingers itching to rip it away.

But she didn't come here to have sex with him. As much as she was attracted to him, jumping into bed with him had not been on her mind as she decided to go see him.

"Love?" His voice was soft and when she looked up at his face she couldn't detect any mockery in his expression, his eyes tender as he added quietly. "If you want to talk you just have to give me a minute and I will get decent."

"Sure." Emma replied, turning around sharply, staring at the door, hearing him shuffling around behind her.

"You can turn around now."

He was leaning against the desk, wearing his trademark leather pants and a black shirt. Like always the shirt fell wide open over his chest and seeing him in his usual pirate attire made her heart beat faster and when his mouth tilted up into a lopsided grin, his eyes twinkling with slight mischief, she even stopped breathing for a second.

_God! I missed you!_

The words almost slipped out of her mouth, her heart jumping into her throat. She had really missed him. Had missed hearing his voice. Had missed his endearments. Had just missed him. More than she would have ever thought possible.

"Ready when you are, love."

"I ..." Emma trailed off, suddenly feeling a hard tug in her heart region, his sincere look warming her whole body, making it humming pleasantly and she opened her mouth, her next words surprising her almost as much as him. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Her body went rigid, her teeth ached as she clenched her jaw together. What had gotten into her?

Sleeping in the same bed together, only sleeping, was an ultimate sign of trust. She hadn't been aware that she already trusted him that much. Didn't know how much she longed for his touch. How much she needed to just be with him. How much she wanted to feel him near her.

She steeled herself for another innuendo, expecting him to not let this golden opportunity slide. But he surprised her. Again.

He only tilted his head, watching her intently for a few seconds before he just nodded. Stepping towards the bed, his hand reached for his shirt and pulling it over his head, he let it drop to the ground but keeping his pants on as he slipped under the sheet, holding it up for her to join him. She sat down beside him, leaning down to unlace her boots, her fingers fumbling with the hem of her sweater, taking it off and letting it slip on the floor before she laid down beside him.

Turning around, she stared across the cabin, feeling him behind her and without giving it another thought she reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers, pulling their entwined hands in front of her, drawing his body even nearer to hers.

"Good night, Hook." Emma whispered, tempted to press a kiss against his knuckles but knowing that this would take it too far. She wasn't there yet.

"Good night, love."

She closed her eyes, her whole body relaxing as his warmth and scent enveloped her and within minutes she drifted off to sleep, not sure if the words were a dream or reality as she heard his hoarse voice whisper. "I love you."

~K&E~

She was really in his cabin. It hadn't been a vivid dream. She came to him. She was the one who wanted to stay.

He leaned forward, his fingers brushing over her hair, smoothing it down, a smile curving up his lips as she sighed softly, snuggling deeper into the pillow. He had wanted to give her time, expected that she needed some space before he could pursue her. But he didn't even have to seek her out. The doubts that had started to form inside of him got swept away by her appearing on his ship. She apparently needed him as much as he needed her. He knew he still had to tread lightly though, not pushing her too far too fast.

But she was here. With him.

He straightened and walked slowly towards his desk, hearing her stirring behind him and he looked over his shoulder, a grin spreading out on his face as she stretched herself, her mouth opening in a big yawn.

"Morning!" Emma said sleepily, blinking her eyes a few times before she could see him clearly.

"Good morning, love!" Killian replied softly, turning around and reaching for the contraption on the table, pulling it over his stump and a lump formed in her throat as she watched him, his scarred body making her sick to her stomach. The scars were clearly not only battle wounds. There were scars that had to be from a whip, scars that looked as if someone had branded him and she wondered not for the first time how he'd managed to survive for such a long time.

She slipped soundlessly out of the bed, curling her feet against the cold of the floor but she still stood up, walking slowly towards him. He had shrugged on his shirt, just clicking the hook into the contraption as she stretched out her hand and put it softly between his shoulder blades.

He turned around then, the silence between them stretching, the tension rising as he looked down at her. She wanted to touch him, wanted to feel him and giving in to the impulse, she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his chest, suppressing a sigh as she felt his arms coming around her.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for letting me stay. Thank you for not trying anything."

"It was my pleasure, love."

She could hear the slight amusement in his voice and she leaned back, looking up into his eyes, her mouth tilting up into a smile, her hand trailing along his neck of its own volition, her fingers curling in the hair at the base of his neck and she leaned forward, bringing her lips closer to his as suddenly a loud growl reverberated through the silence, the ship shaking under their feet, making them stumble.

Emma furrowed her brows, wondering where the sound had come from as suddenly something slammed into her stomach like an invisible fist and she gasped loudly, her eyes searching Hook's, seeing the same astonishment she must be showing on his face and his hand reached for his chest as he seemed to try desperately to catch his breath.

What was happening?

As sudden as it had come the pressure on her stomach ceased, leaving only a dull pain behind as if something was pulling her slightly in a certain direction. She looked up confused, expecting to meet Hook's eyes but he was staring out of the windows, his mouth pressed into a tight line, his hand clenched into a fist beside his body and she followed his gaze, a yelp escaping her as her eyes took in the scenario outside.

An enormous cloud of dirty green smoke was rolling over the town, knocking everything over that couldn't withstand the blast and a shiver ran down her spine as she realized what she was looking at.

A curse. Someone had inflicted another curse on the town and its inhabitants.

Her eyes flicked back to Hook, the breath getting knocked out of her again as fear slammed into her.

"Henry!"

She rushed to the bunk, grabbing her boots and shoving her feet into them. She could hear Hook rummaging behind her and as she straightened he threw the cutlass into her direction, grabbing his own sword and fastening it around his waist. A moment later he reached for his coat, shrugging into it and with two long strides he was at the door, yanking it open.

"Let's go!"

They were out on the pier in seconds, their feet hitting the wooden planks hard since they hadn't even bothered with the gangway but just jumped down over the railing, sprinting towards the town as fast as they could, Emma repeating the same words over and over again in her head as they rushed through the streets towards the apartment.

_Please let him be okay! Please don't take him away from me! Not again!_

* * *

**Review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Emma was taking two steps at a time as she hurried up the stairs, hearing Hook directly behind her as she stormed into the apartment, a wave of relief washing over her as she saw her parents standing in front of the kitchen counter, Henry sitting beside them on one of the bar stools.

"Mom!" Henry jumped down and ran towards her, flinging himself into her arms.

"Henry!" Emma enveloped him in a tight embrace, almost crushing him, tears pricking the back of her eyes upon seeing him safe.

"What is happening?" Emma asked, looking up at her parents, her arms still securely wrapped around her son. "Where did the curse come from?"

"We have no idea." David said calmly, pulling Mary Margaret closer into his side. "Regina and Gold are on their way here."

"Mate?" She had almost forgotten that Hook had come with her and she looked curiously at David, wondering what Hook was seeing, Hook's voice getting urgent as David rubbed a hand over his chest. "You feel it too?"

David's eyes snapped to Emma, waiting for her affirmative nod and he let out a soft sigh, narrowing his eyes as he tried to understand what it might mean that all of them felt this strange pull.

"Feel what?" Henry said, clearly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You are feeling okay, Henry?" Emma crouched down to be face to face with him. "No weird sensation or anything?"

"No. I'm okay." Henry replied. "But what's going on with you?"

"I …" Emma got interrupted as the door burst open behind her and Regina walked in and Henry immediately rushed into her arms, letting his second mother embrace him.

Neal and Gold were stepping into the apartment after Regina, Neal taking two steps into her direction, pulling Emma into his arms. "Thank God, you are okay."

"I'm fine, Neal." Emma replied, pushing him gently away before she turned questioning eyes on his father.

"Gold, what is going on?"

"It's my father's curse. I can feel it." Gold said harshly. "Somehow Pan has managed to conjure up a curse and leave it behind at a safe place where we wouldn't find it."

"But what does it do?"

Regina looked up then, her fingers tightening around Henry's shoulders as she met Gold's gaze before she spoke. "We are going back!"

"Going back?" Emma questioned, looking frantically between all the people standing in the apartment, every single one of them wearing a pained expression on their faces and a cold chill shot through her, her heart skipping a beat as a terrible forewarning crossed her mind and she already dreaded Regina's answer but still couldn't stop herself from asking. "What do you mean going back?"

"Back home." Regina said, her voice shaking slightly as she elaborated. "Back to the Enchanted Forest."

"But ..." Emma couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. "All of us?"

"Everyone who was born in the Enchanted Forest will be forced to go back. Sooner or later."

"Sooner or later?"

"It depends on how long you've lived there. See, Gold is already starting to vanish."

Regina pointed towards Gold and a shudder ran down Emma's spine as she saw Gold's arm getting paler and paler until she could look through it.

"But what about Henry?" Emma gulped hard, her eyes glued to her son.

"There is a way but we don't have much time, Miss Swan. I have a potion in my shop. There are only two ingredients missing. It will keep you here."

"What are the two missing ingredients?"

"The first one is a rare herb called Vebascum thapsus. You have to search for it outside the town lines. We don't have it here in Storybrooke."

"I have it."

"What?" Emma swirled around to Neal, her arm shooting forward, her fingers digging into his flesh. "Where?"

"In my apartment. In New York." Neal replied, tightening his fingers around hers, squeezing them reassuringly.

"What's the other ingredient?" Emma said urgently, fixating her gaze back on Gold.

"True Love."

"So I just have to add hairs of my parents and it'll work?" Emma asked, clear relief evident in her voice. It would be apparently easier than she had thought to get the last two ingredients for the potion.

"It's not that easy." Gold interjected. "The hairs need to be of you and your true love, Miss Swan."

"But I don't have ..." Emma trailed off, her eyes flickering to Hook, averting her gaze immediately.

"Captain?" Regina turned towards him, her voice sounding curious.

"Aye?"

"Do you hear a humming sound?"

"No, I don't." Killian replied, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Why? Do you hear one?"

Everyone in the room nodded except for Emma and Henry. Emma's eyes shot to Regina, saying with a slightly broken voice. "What does that mean?"

"I thought so."

"Gold, what are you talking about?"

"He should hear a humming sound like everyone else of us. He was born in the Enchanted Forest and he has spent his youth there, even staying there during the curse. He should be one of the first to go back."

"You don't hear anything?" Emma asked him.

"No." Killian shook his head, lifting his hand and rubbing it over his chest. "Nothing. Only this weird pull."

"But ..." Emma stared at him for a few seconds before she let her gaze roam over the rest of the group. "I don't understand."

"It's his love for you that holds him back." Gold explained. "You have an unique bond. A bond that keeps him longer at your side."

"An unique bond?"

"He is your true love, Miss Swan."

"My true ... but ... he ... I ... how is that ..." She had just started to accept the fact that she might probably be in love with him. But true love?

"It wouldn't work if the feelings would be one-sided. You might not admit to it yet but deep in your heart you already know the truth."

"What do we have to do?" Emma questioned, concentrating all her thoughts on the task ahead, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach as she thought about her feelings for Hook.

"'Get the herb and add two ounces to the potion. Throw in a hair from each of you and it's ready for use!" Gold elaborated. "But there is a catch!"

"Magic always comes with a prize!" Emma said quietly. "What's the price?"

"It's only enough for one person." Gold stated, watching her carefully. "You are going to be separated. You have to let go of your true love."

Her chest constricted, her throat closed up as she thought about losing him and in that moment she realized that she couldn't fight it anymore. She was in love with him. She would not only lose her parents and Neal, she would also lose him. The pirate she'd never thought she would have feelings for. The man who had stood by her side in Neverland, the man who had offered his heart to her, always putting her needs first. The man who finally gave her hope again. Hope for a new beginning, hope that maybe she might have a chance to find her own happy ending.

She gulped hard, closing her eyes for a second, letting out a long breath as she suddenly felt a hand against hers and without opening her eyes she knew it was him and she grasped his hand, tightening her fingers around his, the contact giving her the strength she needed to do what they had to do.

She was the savior. She couldn't break down. A normal life, a happy ending was apparently not in her future. But she could handle it. She always had. She had to be strong for Henry. She had to be strong for her son.

Gritting her teeth, she straightened and opened her eyes, turning a determined gaze on Gold, the only indication that the decision was costing her more than she was letting on was her tight grip on Killian's hand.

"Let's get that potion!"

* * *

**I am probably going to update this story daily (when my time allows it) which means the chapters might be a little shorter, depending on how cooperative my muse is going to be, I guess.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**I won't be able to 'work in' all of the spoiler pics. I'll try to put in as much as I can but some things or certain details won't fit with my story. But well, this is fanfiction, so I'll just make use of my right of artistic freedom. :-)**

**Oh, and just a little warning ... this is going to be a very angsty fic and very emotional!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You will find us, honey. " Mary Margaret said softly.

Emma could feel David's hand against the back of her head as he cradled her against his shoulder. She still felt uncomfortable getting hugged by them but she didn't know when she would see them again and a part of her didn't want to let go, didn't want to be left by her parents again.

But eventually she had to and she stepped back, letting Henry say goodbye to his grandparents as she stood with her hands shoved deep into her pockets a few feet away, her hands curled into tight fists, her nails digging into her skin as she watched her family.

"Hook!" David walked over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him a little to the side, his voice low as he spoke. "I count on you to keep her safe, mate!"

"With everything I have." Killian replied.

"We love you, Emma. You will find a way. We always find each other."

"Mom? Dad? I ..." Her voice broke over the last word and she cleared her throat, tears forming in her eyes as she looked over at her parents, their bodies already getting paler and she pressed the words past the lump in her throat, knowing she needed to say them in case she would never get the chance again. "I love you."

She saw her mother's eyes light up, her father's soft smile and then their bodies started to disappear and a moment later they were gone.

~K&E~

Her breath was turning into fog as soon as she exhaled it, the icy wind biting into her skin. A tear was running down her cheek and she blamed it on the wind. The cold was bringing her to tears, not the pain she felt inside over losing them again. Even if it was probably only for a certain amount of time.

She let her gaze roam over the field in front of her, her eyes settling on the far line of the trees, praying silently that she didn't have to wait another twenty-eight years to see them again.

Emma didn't know how she should stay upright. She had to say goodbye to too many people over the last two days. Gold, Regina, her friends and now her parents. And it wouldn't take long until she had to say goodbye to Neal and sooner or later Killian would follow.

Killian.

The moment she had accepted that Gold was right and he was her true love Captain Hook had completely disappeared and all she could see was Killian Jones.

How long would he stay with her? When would she have to say goodbye to him? When would he leave her behind?

It was just too much. It hurt. It hurt too much. How was she supposed not to break? How much pain did she have to suffer through until it was enough? Until the universe decided she deserved to find her own happiness?

"Love?"

He stepped behind her, his hand tightening around her shoulder and there was no fight left in her anymore. She turned around, burying her face against his chest, breathing him in, hoping for the impossible, hoping that he might stay, that he wouldn't leave her.

"Killian ..." She couldn't continue, his name all she could manage to say, his body jerking slightly in surprise. She had never said it before. His given name. Always called him Hook. But she couldn't call him that anymore. She would never be able to call him by his moniker again.

"I'm so sorry, love."

"They are gone again. I lived alone for so long and now almost everyone I care about, everyone I love is gone or will disappear soon."

"Emma, it will be okay. We will ..."

"No!" Emma shouted, pushing away from him, sudden anger sizzling through her, anger that she never got a break, never could enjoy her life, the good moments always overshadowed by the bad moments that would eventually follow and the pain of losing so many people overwhelmed her, her voice almost collapsing as she yelled. "I can't lose you. Do you understand me? Not you! I fought so hard not to fall in love with you. Tried so hard to keep the wall around my heart intact because love hurts. But you just sneaked your way in there and ..."

Her lips started to quiver and she bit on her tongue. Hard. Trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. She would not break. She could not break.

"How am I supposed to go on with all of this without you?" She whispered, all her fears rushing to the surface, ignoring them not even a slight possibility anymore. She didn't need to hide it from him. He could see through her anyway. "I'm scared. I don't know if I can do it alone."

"Come here!" Killian replied softly, pulling her in his arms. "I love you, Emma. You heard the crocodile ... we are true loves." He pushed her back gently, his hand cupping her cheek as he tilted her head up to meet her gaze. "No one can keep us apart for long. No curse. No person. No one. Do you hear me? I waited over three hundred years to find you and I'm not gonna lose you again. We will drive to New York and complete the potion and then you will drink it so that you can stay here with Henry. He needs you. You can't leave him here."

"I know. But I don't know how I … what if I don't find a way."

"Remember what I told you in Neverland?" Killian asked softly, his thumb caressing her cheek as he continued. "I've yet to see you fail. You will succeed. You will find us. You will find a way to get to us. To me. I know you will."

"I love you, Killian." Emma breathed, pulling his head down to brush her lips over his, the sobs she tried so hard to keep down almost suffocating her. "I love you so much."

"Our love will get us through this." He whispered against her lips. "True love conquers all."

~K&E~

"You are gonna take care of your mom, buddy. Okay?" Neal crouched down in front of his son, pulling him hard into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Okay, Dad." Henry whispered, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"We will see each other again." Neal said softly, pulling back and pressing a kiss against his forehead. "Soon."

Henry's eyes were swimming with tears as he looked up at his father and Emma's heart constricted in her chest. He already had to say goodbye to Regina and his grandparents, but now he had to let go of the father he just met and it broke her heart to see the devastation on his face.

She stepped closer, pulling him into his side as Neal walked towards Killian, both men standing in front of each other awkwardly before they were suddenly in each other's arms, hugging each other briefly and she could see tears shimmering in Killian eyes. No matter what had happened between them he still loved Neal and it was also not easy for him to say goodbye.

"Keep her safe, Hook." Neal said hoarsely, stepping back to meet Killian's gaze. "As long as you can."

"I will." Killian replied, his voice hoarse with emotions.

And then she turned to her and Emma had to gulp hard as he came closer. He didn't say anything to her, just pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly and Emma wrapped her arms around him.

She still loved him. A part of her would always love him and it pained her to watch him leave. But like with her parents she had to let go eventually, actually feeling him fade under her fingers and she couldn't keep the tears from falling as she watched him disappear.

"It's time to go, love."

They were all gone now. Only the three of them remained and she knew they were running out of time. She raised her hand, wiping the tears away, looking for a few more seconds at the spot Neal had disappeared before she slipped her fingers into Killian's hand and wrapped an arm around Henry.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**As you can see my muse was definitely cooperative today. Hopefully she will be as cooperative tomorrow.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Everything had been too easy. She should have known it couldn't be that easy. In and out without a glitch! It had been just too good to be true!

They'd found the herb almost immediately after entering Neal's apartment. He had told them exactly where it would be but the moment they stepped out of the apartment an old grouchy looking man blocked their way.

"What were you doing in Mr. Cassidy's apartment?"

Emma was glad she had convinced Killian to wear his fake hand instead of his hook but his attire was still too flamboyant and the landlord eyed him suspiciously. Emma knew she needed to come up with a good story fast, dangling the keys in front of his face.

"Mr. Cassidy asked us to get something for him. We have keys."

"He has always told me when strangers came to his apartment. He knows the rules. Too many break-ins in this part of town. He didn't tell me this time."

Emma almost huffed out that he hadn't been able to give him notice because he was cursed and lived now in the Enchanted Forest. She wondered what he would say if she would tell him Neal was Rumplestiltskin's son. But of course they would only end up in a mental institution, especially if Killian insisted his name was Captain Hook.

"He probably only forgot. We drove up here on short notice and he jumped on the opportunity and told us that we should just stop at his apartment on the way back."

The landlord looked almost convinced but then his eyes fell on Killian again and his face faltered.

"I don't know. Better if you wait here until I clear things up. I have Mr. Cassidy's phone number down in my apartment. You two just come with me and we can clear up this matter in a few minutes."

Emma didn't know why she snapped. Maybe the last days had taken a too big toll on her. Maybe talking about Neal, being in his apartment, had worn down her nerves. But she just pulled back her arm and slammed her fist into the landlord's face, knocking him down flat.

"Fuck!" Emma hissed out through clenched teeth, shaking her hand vividly, her knuckles burning like hell.

"I'm impressed, love." Killian spoke, giving her a broad smirk. "You have a bloody hard left jab."

"Let's just get out of here." Emma scoffed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

~K&E~

They only stopped when they were in the middle of Central park, when Emma was sure nobody had followed them, and pulling the bag with the herb out of her pocket, she stared at the green leaves, her hand trembling slightly.

"So we have everything we need to complete the potion." She said softly, meeting his eyes, a shiver running down her spine.

"Sir? Mam?" Emma froze as she looked over Killian's shoulder, spotting the two police officers coming towards them.

"Shit!" She mumbled under her breath, grabbing his hand and squeezing it hard. "Let me do the talking!"

He looked at her confused but she didn't have the time to explain it to him and she turned towards the officers, plastering a fake smile on her face, hoping it wouldn't look as false as it felt to her. "Officers? How can we help you?"

"We need you to come with us."

"Why?"

"We were called in. You two are suspected of breaking and entering into an apartment on 4th street."

"I can explain the matter, Sir." Killian spoke, stepping in front of her. "The lady has nothing to do with it. She just accompanied me."

"Killian, are you ..." Emma started but he swirled around to her, his hand gripping her arm so hard that she almost let out a cry. He let his hand drop down and reached for hers, grabbing it tightly and she felt him pressing something into her hand.

"Sir! Step away or we have to restrain you!"

Killian leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear. "You have everything you need, love. Complete the potion and drink it! I will be fine. Trust me!"

He was suddenly jerked back from her, his arms pulled behind his back and she heard the familiar clicks of the cuffs as they tightened them around his wrists. She couldn't react, too stunned about what had just happened, and she could just stare after them as they pulled Killian down the path towards the street.

Looking down she opened her hand, inhaling a sharp breath as she saw what he had put into her hand. She had given her a few strands of his hair. She had given her the last ingredient she needed for the potion.

She jerked her head up, seeing him climbing into a police car and she gritted her teeth, balling her hand into a fist around his hairs.

"No way! I'm not letting you take the blame! I'm getting you out of there!"

* * *

**Okay, this one was a little shorter but I already wrote a one-shot about the promo today and my muse and I are tired! **

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After a quick call to Henry to make sure he was okay and telling him the news she had started the search. It had taken her forever to find the police station they had brought Killian to, finally spotting one of the police officers who had arrested him, getting into a car and driving away.

But she didn't have a clue how to get him out. If she thought about it now, after she had recovered from the surprise, she didn't understand why they hadn't arrested her too. This was New York. It didn't make sense. Maybe her magic had something to do with it. Maybe it had protected her somehow.

She wanted to see him, needed to see him. But if she would go inside she would risk getting arrested and questioned after all. But everything in her bristled at the thought to leave him alone in there.

He wasn't from this world. He had no identification on him. They would throw him in a cell and would not let him leave. But she needed to get him out. Somehow. She would not let him spend the last days he was in this world in a jail cell.

She could try to make contact to her old friends. The friends she had made during her bail bond days. She knew a few in New York. People who could help her out but it would take time. Time he probably didn't have.

Her fingers tightened around the vial in her pocket. The content would keep her safe, would keep her here. With her son. But he couldn't bring herself to take it. Not until he was with her again.

She already started for the door, intending to just walk in and to hell with the consequences as it suddenly swung open and Killian came out. Her knees almost gave out under her out of relief as she saw him and the moment he spotted her, a huge grin splitting up his face as he rushed towards her.

She met him halfway, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Now that he was standing right in front of her she could admit that she had been scared she would lose him without seeing him again. That he would disappear while in jail.

"What are you doing here, love?" He said, pulling back to look down at her face, the light reproach in his voice unmistakable. "I told you to leave me."

Slapping her hand against his chest, she huffed out angrily. "Leave you? I'm not gonna leave you! You knew that!"

"You left me before." He replied, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh no, you are not gonna use that against me. I didn't know you back then. You know I couldn't risk to trust you." Emma said hurriedly, letting out a groan as she saw the mischievous grin on his face. "You are teasing me."

"You should not have risked getting caught, love." He told her, suddenly all serious again.

"I know. But I couldn't let you take the blame." She replied softly. "By the way, how did you get out?"

"I showed them the keys and told them Neal asked us to get some documents for him out of his apartment. Of course the sodden folk didn't believe me. They called the grouchy old man to tell them they had the right guy. But when he arrived I showed them the picture and he had to admit that it was Neal in the picture ..."

"What picture?"

"This one." Killian reached into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out what looked like a wallet. She didn't even know he had one and he flipped it open, showing her the picture of Neal and him at Granny's, both grinning like two idiots into the camera. Her eyes burned slightly as she looked at their faces but then her eyes flickered to the other side of the wallet and she let out a surprised yelp.

"Where did you get identification?"

"Neal." Killian said, his voice turning husky. "He called in some favors."

"I see." Emma replied, gulping down the lump that had formed in her throat. "So they believed we weren't breaking in but what about the assault?"

"You mean you punching that grouch?" Killian asked, shooting her a lopsided grin. "He told them I was the one who hit him. He was too proud to admit he was knocked out by a lass. But the place of the bruise made it impossible for me to be the culprit."

"What do you mean?"

"It was caused by a left fist." Killian replied, lifting his left arm. "A fist I don't have."

"You showed them?"

"Aye. Told them I lost it at war. Overseas. In Afghanistan."

"Let me guess … Neal told you to say that if we ran into trouble?"

"He tried to prepare me for every eventuality."

"From thief to pirate." Emma spoke hoarsely, the breath catching in her throat as tears were rising up in her chest.

"He learned from the best." Killian said, clear affection tinting his voice. "Let's go back to the hotel. I'm sure Henry is waiting impatiently for us."

~K&E~

She watched him from inside, her brows furrowing as she looked back at the day. They had gone back to the hotel room, adding the hairs and the herb to the potion, staring at the vivid purple color for a few moments before Killian had put his finger under the vial and had lifted it up to her mouth and she had drunk it, feeling the liquid slithering down her throat and the moment it had hit her stomach, the breath had gotten knocked out of her and she had stared wide-eyed at Killian, gasping for breath. But it had only lasted a few moments and then the pull had been gone as if someone or something had just ripped it out of her.

They had gone out to celebrate. Killian explaining to her quietly that Henry needed it and she had obliged, not able to resist the happy face of her son. She remembered the moment Henry had climbed into the car after they had dinner, his excited voice shouting from the back seat, still going on and on about the dinosaurs they had seen in the museum earlier. Killian was smiling broadly, looking down at him but suddenly he jerked back, turning his head, his eyes narrowing, his gaze turning absent as if he was listening to something inside of his body and the joy she had felt vanished in a second, leaving a hard knot of fear in her stomach.

It had been a wonderful day, their worries forgotten for a few precious hours as they had acted like a family, as she had watched Killian and Henry bonding over dinosaurs. It had melted her heart to see them sticking their heads together and talking vividly, matching smiles on their faces.

Now he was sitting in the winter garden of the suite he had insisted on, his feet propped up on another chair, his shirt pulled out of his pants, his eyes closed and the love she was feeling for him made her heart constrict.

She walked slowly out to him, too tired, too weary to question her actions and she just climbed onto his lap, curling her feet up, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

His arms pulled her tightly against his body and they stayed silent for long minutes as if words would disturb the peace, disturb the beauty of the moment. Emma was closing her eyes, breathing him in, knowing their time was running out.

"You are hearing it." She said softly, her voice breaking over the last word.

He didn't answer her immediately just tightening his arms around her, pressing a kiss against her forehead, his hand trailing up and down her spine and she knew then he would give her an affirmative answer, an answer she dreaded, an answer she didn't want to hear.

"Aye, I do."

"How bad is it?"

"Less than twenty-four hours, I assume."

She knew it was coming but she still wasn't prepared for the pain that ripped through her body. She would lose him. She would lose him soon and she couldn't handle it. She didn't know how.

She stood up from his lap abruptly, almost rushing to the balcony door and turning around, she looked at him, folding her arms over her chest to keep them from shaking. He was watching her intently, the pain she was feeling showing on his face as well and she suddenly knew what she needed. She didn't want to have any regrets. If this was it. If she wouldn't find a way back to him, she needed to do one last thing or she would never forgive herself.

"Killian?"

"Aye?"

"Can we ... I want ..." She trailed off, the emotions overwhelming her, making her chest tighten, making it almost impossible for her to keep talking. "If this is our last night together I ..."

"It's not our last night together." He interrupted her, standing up and closing the gap between them, his hand reaching for her chin, pulling it up so that she had to face him as he said with utter conviction. "We will find each other again."

"I have to believe that. It's the only thing that keeps me going but ..." She couldn't continue, raising a shaking hand to put it directly above his heart, tears welling up in her eyes, her voice so hoarse that the words were barely understandable. "I don't know how long it will take me until I find a way to follow you. Can we ..." She gulped hard, a single tear trailing down her cheek and she let out a strangled sob, his face swimming in front of her as she breathed. "Make love to me, Killian. I need you."

"Emma, I don't think ..."

"I need you." She whispered, pulling him down, her lips brushing over his. "I need you."

* * *

**I don't know if I'll be able to get an update out tomorrow because we have a Christmas party at work and Saturday I might probably need to recover and the next chapter is very emotional which means it's going to be exceptionally draining to write it.**

**But I'll try my best! :-)**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

**Okay, guys. This chapter is M-rated! I decided against changing to an M-rating for the whole story because it will (probably) be the only M-rated part. If you don't like to read smut just skip the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

She could feel him still hesitating, could practically hear his conflicting thoughts and she tightened her hands around his neck, hoping he would not fight her. She needed him with a desperation that made her whole body hurt.

"We shouldn't ..." He leaned back, staring down at her, his brows furrowed in worry. "Henry ..."

"He will sleep like a rock." She interrupted him. "Too much excitement today. Besides there is a whole room between us and we can lock the door."

"Emma, I don't know."

"Killian, please." Emma whispered. "This one night. Give me … give us this one night."

He stood in silence for a few moments until his body relaxed and he nodded. "Okay, love."

She stepped away then and walked into the room, reaching for the lock and turning it around before she went to her bag and pulled out the candles she'd bought earlier today. She had actually wanted to have a romantic candle light dinner with him. But that was before she had realized he was hearing the humming sound and she would lose him soon.

She arranged the candles over the whole room, glad that the hotel provided a few candelabras and lit them all before she switched off the lights, bathing the room into a soft glow and then she stepped towards him, reaching for his hook and unclinking it, laying it behind her on the dresser before she took the hem of his shirt between her fingers and gestured with her head, telling him silently to raise his arms so that she could pull the shirt over his head.

She let it just fall on the ground, reaching for the straps that held the brace in place and opened it, slipping the contraption down his arm, gulping down the lump in her throat as her eyes fell on the abrupt end of his arm.

But she didn't give him time to feel uncomfortable or ashamed, her fingers already wandering down his chest, untying the laces of his leather pants and pulling them down, stripping him naked, letting out a soft sigh as she stepped back and took him all in, her eyes raking over his body from head to toes.

He looked exactly like she had imagined it in her head. All toned muscles. His body carrying the marks of his long life. She closed the gap between them, her fingers skimming over his scars. Every single one of them.

He didn't move, letting her explore his body, his eyes darkening with lust as she trailed one finger over his stomach, walking slowly around him, her eyes roaming over his back, her fingers brushing over his marred skin and a hot ball of lust shot straight to her core as she saw the muscles in his ass flex.

Stepping in front of him again, she leaned up, pressing her mouth against his, letting her tongue trail along his closed lips until he opened them, kissing her back. Her hand reached down his stomach, sobs were rising up in her chest as she took him in her hand, feeling him harden even more under her touch, her fingers closing tightly around him.

She didn't know how much time would pass until she could touch him again, be in his arms again. If it would take weeks, months or even years.

His hand reached for hers and pulled it back, stepping away as he started to undress her slowly until she was standing in front of him completely naked, her heart racing in her chest as his eyes turned even darker. He lifted his hand, his palm only grazing one nipple and she let out a soft moan, her eyes falling shut.

He pushed her softly back towards the bed, waiting for her to lay down before he joined her, kissing her softly, trailing a path of kisses along her jaw and down her throat and dipping lower his lips brushed over one nipple and she arched her back, a moan forming at the back of her throat as his mouth closed around the puckered tip, his fingers twirling her other nipple while his tongue swirled around and around, driving her mad with need and then his fingers wandered lower, slipping between her legs, finding the evidence of her arousal. She was yearning for him, her body on fire, awaiting him, ready for him.

He pushed one finger into her, pumping it in and out slowly, his mouth sucking and licking at her nipple and then he was suddenly between her legs, his tongue stroking over her clit and the next second he pushed it into her and she writhed on the sheets under his hungry mouth, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from screaming.

And then his fingers were back, his tongue pressing hard against her clit and she felt the shivers rushing over her body but she didn't want to come without him. Not the first time.

"Killian, ..." She clenched her hand into his hair, pulling him back until he met her eyes. "I need you in me. The first time ... I need to come with you in me."

He slipped up her body, aligning himself and his hand curled around hers, their fingers interlocking tightly as he pushed into her, only a few inches, pulling back and rocking forward again, repeating the action over and over again until he was finally buried completely in her, filling her, stretching her and then he started moving, thrusting into her with slow and deep strokes, pushing her closer and closer to the edge until she exploded around him.

They didn't sleep the whole night, lying awake in each other's arms without saying anything until the need was getting too great again and they were coming together again.

The second time was fueled with passion, anger about losing each other so soon, the need to mark the other just unbearable. He pounded into her from behind and she stuffed the sheet between her teeth to muffle her cries as his body slapped against hers, his low grunts reaching her ears as he took her hard, almost violent, his fingers digging into her flesh, leaving bruises behind.

Her walls started to flutter and she almost blacked out as this orgasm hit her as her walls clenched around him, gripping him hard, feeling him stiffen behind her as he emptied himself in her.

The last time he was lying behind her, his fingers brushing over her thigh and when she turned her head around to face him, he captured her lips, pulling her leg over his waist and just slipping into her.

She was sore, his movements hurt but she welcomed the pain, hoped the pain would stay with her for a while, reminding her of the time they had spent together even when he was gone.

~K&E~

When the morning light filtered into the room they were still awake, his arm wrapped tightly around her and she looked down at their entwined hands, seeing the marks she had left behind on his skin. Their bodies were littered with bruises and bite marks, but the scratches would thankfully be hidden by the clothes. Even in their fiery haze they had made sure that none of the marks would be visible the next day. The whole room smelled like sex, her inner thighs were sticky, the sheets a rumbled mess, their clothes scattered over the floor.

She turned in his arms, her fingers trailing along his jaw, brushing over his lips and her heart constricted painfully in her chest, tears welling up in her eyes since she knew they wouldn't have much time left and a small part of her wished she could keep him inside of her, wished he would leave something behind and as she laid her head on his chest, her tired brain started counting and her heart slammed hard against her rib cage as she realized that it might even happen, a small flame of hope rising in her.

Maybe they had created a new life today. Maybe she would carry a part of him with her while she was searching for a way to cross realms.

Maybe.

* * *

**Midseason finale tonight! I'm so excited! We are all gonna die and I can't wait! :-)**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! :-)**

**Just a warning … this chapter is going to be painful!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The cup clattered against the surface of the counter, hot milk spilling over her hand, a curse slipping over her lips.

Henry was sitting at the table, shoving the eggs into his mouth and she had just gone to pour him a mug of hot cocoa.

She could hear the shower in the bathroom and her heart grew even heavier. Only hours now. They had only hours left.

She reached for the cinnamon, trying to get her mind off what would happen later that day.

"Mom?"

Emma startled, her eyes shooting to her son questioningly and he tilted his head, nodding towards the mug. She looked down, needing a second to realize that she had emptied almost the whole shaker of cinnamon over the whipped cream on top of it.

"Everything okay, Mom?"

She wanted to burst into tears, the wetness already pooling in her eyes but she would not start to cry. She feared she wouldn't stop if she started to cry now. She had time for that later. Later when … she reeled her mind back from that train of thoughts.

"Yeah, Henry." Emma said softly, clearing her throat and continuing with a firmer voice. "Everything is fine."

She gave him a shaky smile but then the bathroom door opened and Killian stepped out and the smile dropped off her face, her bottom lip starting to tremble and she drew it between her teeth, biting down hard until she tasted blood.

Henry looked from her to Killian and back, a deep furrow appearing between his brows as he tried to figure out what was going on, her heart hurting for him as she saw the realization creeping over his features, his eyes shooting back to Killian.

"No!" He cried, rushing over to him, crashing against his legs. "No!"

Killian wrapped his arm around him, trying to comfort him, his eyes searching for hers over Henry's head and a lonely tear trailed down her cheek, the only tear she allowed herself to shed as she watched the two men she loved the most in this world and as Killian leaned down and whispered something into Henry's ear she could feel her heart break into a million pieces.

~K&E~

They were alone, standing in the middle of a clearing, the only sound the wind rattling through the fallen leaves.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, her face pressed against his neck as she mumbled over and over again.

"I love you, Killian. I love. I won't forget. I will never forget. I will find a way."

She could feel Henry clinging to them as well, could feel his shoulders shaking against her as he sobbed silently into his leather coat.

She could feel Killian's lips pressing against her forehead, his hand brushing over her hair, his voice barely audible over the wind. "I love you, Emma. We will find each other. We will."

She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, her lips skimming over his skin. It could happen anytime now, they had only seconds left and she was feeling his skin giving out under her fingers, feeling him vanish, and then he was suddenly gone and she stumbled forward, stretching her hands out, almost crushing against the next tree, her palms scraping painfully over the bark. She stared at the deep scratches covering her skin, not able to comprehend what had just happened, not willing to let herself feel the pain yet.

Henry was almost knocking her over as he pushed his head into her, his arms hugging her tightly and she enveloped him in an embrace, burying her face in his hair. He needed her to be strong. She couldn't fall apart now. Not now.

~K&E~

She was numb. Not even able to feel the pain. Her cheeks were wet. Wet by the tears she had shed for hours.

Henry was sleeping. He had cried for hours. Killian's loss breaking his last barriers and letting the grief finally out. The grief about having almost lost everyone he cared about.

Crumbling up from the chair, she stumbled into the bedroom. The room they had shared a passionate night with each other. She could still smell them and a sob ripped through her already sore throat, new tears blurring her vision.

She slipped out of her clothes, reaching for the shirt she had kept, pulling it on, burying her nose in the lapels. Her chest constricted, her throat closed up and she just fell on the bed, the sobs wracking her body.

She didn't know how she should go on without him. Didn't know how to survive the pain. But she had to. She needed to find a way to function. For Henry.

She would give herself this one night. This one night to mourn the loss of him and then she would pull herself together and live on.

She could live with a broken heart. She had done it before. She could do it again. She just needed to last long enough to find a way back to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was not remotely like jumping through a portal created by a magic bean, this journey between realms. More forceful, more disconcerting, more painful. Unknown forces pulling at him, drawing his body in different directions, voices drifting towards him out of the swirls surrounding him, screams of pain, screams of sorrow and then he was through, hitting the ground hard.

His eyes fluttered open, his whole body aching and he pulled himself up on his elbows slowly, squinting his eyes against the bright light of the sun, the harsh glimmer in front of him. He was lying on the shore of a lake, seeing a castle in the distance and he remembered it, Snow White and Prince Charming's residence.

He was back in the Enchanted Forest. He was back home. A home he never wanted to go back to. Not without her.

The loss slammed into his chest, tears welling up in his eyes, the breath hitching in his throat and dark spots flickered in front of his eyes, the strain of the voyage and the pain of having to leave her behind too much and his arms gave out under him, his head crashing down on the stones, his mind struggling for a moment to stay conscious but losing the fight as the darkness was pulling him under.

~K&E~

He didn't know how long he had been unconscious but when he finally awoke his body was stiff with the cold, the moon was shining down upon him and he needed a few minutes until he was able to pull himself up on his knees and another long moment before he could stand up, swaying slightly, brushing his hand over his coat, grateful for the leather who had probably kept him from freezing to death.

Maybe his mind was still too hazy from his trip through the realms or maybe the pain about losing Emma was clouding his brain but he hadn't heard someone stepping closer until he felt a sharp tip pressing between his shoulder blades.

"Freeze, stranger!" A voice came from behind him, the tip being pushed firmer against the leather of his coat. "Hands up and turn around! Slowly!"

He lifted his arms, turning around slowly, careful to not make too sudden movements, watching a handful of men coming out of the forest on horseback, riding up to them. He couldn't make out their faces until they were halting right in front of him and his eyes fell on the man sitting on the horse in the middle, his clothes definitely pointing him out as the leader of the group.

"Mate!" He said relieved, a big smile erupting on his face. "Nice to see you!"

"Who are you?" David furrowed his brows, staring down at him as if he had never seen him before.

"Killian Jones. But you know me, mate!" He stepped forward but was stopped by swords being raised around him, holding him in place, shielding their king and he looked up at David confused. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Killian Jones? I don't know anyone by that name." David's eyes flickered to his hook, his posture stiffened, his eyes narrowed. "You are Captain Hook! I've heard of you! You are a pirate!"

"Restrain him!" David bellowed, one of his knights stepping closer and Killian contemplated for a brief moment if he should fight but he was alone and they were all armed and decided against it. At least until he found out what the hell was going on.

* * *

**I know this is pretty short but I'll promise the next chapter will be out tomorrow! :-)**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I promised a chapter, right? So here you go!**

**And thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks.

Fourteen days.

Three hundred twenty hours, fourty minutes and twenty seconds.

She still counted the seconds. Still needed to drag herself out of bed every day.

She dreamed of him every night. Heard his lilting voice. Felt his hand caressing her skin. Saw his mouth tilting up into a lopsided grin.

It was just so hard. So hard to live without him.

It shouldn't be that hard. She had been alone for most of her life. She should know the feeling. She should be able to deal with the loss and move on.

But she couldn't. Not since Henry had appeared at her doorstep and her life had taken a completely different turn. She found her parents, the family she always dreamed of, friends. Found the support she always craved for. And she found him. She found love again. Something she hadn't thought could be possible.

She found him. Her soulmate. Her true love.

If it wouldn't be for Henry, she wouldn't know how to survive the days. He was the one who kept her upright, made her function. He needed her to be a mother. So she pulled herself together every day. For him.

They were searching for a way. For a way back to the people they loved. Every day he was dragging her into the library, going through books and books, hoping to find something in there that could help them.

But so far they had found nothing.

She knew it wouldn't be that easy. Knew she would be apart from him for quite some time. Knew she wouldn't see him again after a few weeks. Tried to stay strong for Henry's sake.

Until now. She needed a few hours for herself, told Henry she had a doctor's appointment and went out to the place she had to say goodbye to the man she loved. The wind was wiping over the field, rattling at her clothes but she didn't even register the cold as she stared into the distance, her heart longing for her pirate.

She closed her eyes, could see him standing before her in his usual black leather attire and she almost reached out, hoping to feel his skin but instead she balled her hands into fists inside her pockets, knowing that he wasn't here, that he was somewhere where she couldn't reach him.

And it hurt. It hurt so much.

Her knees gave out under her and she crumbled to the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs and buried her face in the crook of her elbow as the sobs racked her body.

She missed him. She missed him so much.

* * *

**Sorry that it is so short but if I can manage (I have a lot to do tomorrow) I'll write another one tomorrow but if I don't get around …**

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have some wonderful days!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

He was led into a dungeon, chained to the wall and left alone. He yanked at the chains, a small smile curving up his mouth as he realized how easy it would be to get out of this cuffs and the cell. He was after all a pirate.

But the thought brought back another memory, a hospital where he had been chained to a bed and gotten out of it, feeling intoxicated by whatever the doctors had given him and he had gone to search for his Swan to ask her what this blue slimy thing on his plate was.

Emma!

Just a few hours ago she had been in his arms, he could smell her, feel her and now she was gone. Maybe forever. But he wouldn't let this thought infiltrate his mind. He would see her again. No matter how long it would take. How much time would pass. But he would see her again. He would.

His heart was aching and he felt tears burning his throat but he had no time to mourn her loss. He had to find out what was going on here. Why Charming didn't recognize him. He contemplated if it had been just a ruse. But he hadn't seen any flash of recognition in his eyes. David didn't remember him.

But if David didn't have any memories of him … it would mean he lost all his memories which led him to the conclusion that he would lose his memories too and he could not let that happen. He couldn't forget Emma. He needed to find a way to keep his memories.

He heard commotion in the corridor leading to his cell and he looked up, wondering what would happen now, stiffening slightly as he saw a familiar person fumbling with the lock at his cell and entering.

"Neal?" He couldn't keep himself from calling out his name even if he expected him to not react to this name.

"It's Baelfire here."

"You remember me?" Killian asked surprised.

"Yes, I know who you are Hook."

"But how ..." Killian's voice trailed off as he tried to figure out what was happening here but Neal interrupted his thought process.

"I think it has to do with how long we lived here, how long we stayed in the other world." Neal said hastily, reaching for his chains to open them. "I was the last to go, so I still remember but the memories already get foggy."

"So you will lose them too?"

"Yes!" Neal said, locking eyes with him. "It's just a matter of time. But you have to get out of here. You are incarcerated for mutiny. They will hang you. You have to leave. Now!"

He jerked the chains open, pushing him towards the entrance of his cell. "Go!"

He stumbled towards the door, hesitating as he reached the door, looking back at the man standing in the cell, his emotions closing his throat up. He wanted to tell him so much but they didn't have the time.

"Hook, just promise me something!" Neal said urgently, knowing that he needed to go before anyone came down here and caught him.

"What?"

"Don't forget her, Killian." He stiffened as Neal used his given name, the urgency in his voice jolting him. "Don't forget Emma. You are the only one who can be able to keep remembering her."

"I won't, Neal." Killian said firmly. "I will not forget her."

He rushed out of the dungeon, passing the guards Neal had knocked out, wondering what would happen to him but he knew Neal didn't think about it. He wanted to free him because of Emma and he wouldn't disappoint him. He wouldn't disappoint Emma.

He would not forget her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**This story still hurts and it will hurt for a little while longer! Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Everything on here reminded her of him! Everything!

She closed her eyes and let the wind blow the hair out of her face as she listened to the creaking sounds of the ship around her. The Jolly Roger. His ship.

Three weeks. He had been gone three weeks.

This morning she had woken up and reached for him, expecting him to lay beside her in bed. She had dreamed of him. Had dreamed they were in a relationship. Had woken up to the smell of coffee and scrambled eggs. Could still hear his voice in her head, telling her she shouldn't drink so much coffee because the caffeine would make her skittish.

She had smiled, rolling around, wanted to bury her nose against his neck but all she had found was empty space, a cold pillow beside her head and the loss had slammed back so hard into her that she couldn't breathe.

She didn't know why she had driven back to Storybrooke after she had brought Henry to school. Why she was torturing herself like that. But she needed to feel him. Needed to be on his ship.

Her fingers trailed over the worn wood of the railing as she inhaled deeply, taking in all the smells that reminded her of him. Wood, the ocean, the linen of the sails.

She opened her eyes slowly, staring out at the sea. Tearless. She didn't have any tears left anymore. All that was left was this bone deep pain. A pain that was still as sharp as the moment he had vanished into thin air.

She pushed herself back from the railing and walked towards the helm, imagining him standing there with his hand and hook on the spokes, the wind ruffling through his hair, the grin on his face when he would look down at her.

She knew it was wrong to live with ghosts, to cling to the memories like that. But she wasn't ready yet. She couldn't function normally yet. She just needed a little bit more time.

She hesitated as her fingers closed around the knob of the door that led to his cabin before she pushed it open, letting out a sigh as she stepped into the room.

It smelled like him. Everything smelled like him and she walked slowly through the room, letting her fingers trail over the bunk, the furniture until she reached his desk, pressing her hands hard against the wood.

She slumped down on the chair in front of it, pulling out a drawer, feeling slightly uncomfortable for intruding his privacy like that but couldn't stop, tears shooting into her eyes as she saw a flask lying on a bunch of papers.

She reached for it with trembling fingers, taking it out and opening it, holding it under her nose, a sob escaping her as the smell of the rum enveloped her. All the moments he had offered her rum in Neverland came back to her … as he had given her Neal's cutlass … when he had asked her who she really was … when he had saved David's life and she had kissed him for the very first time.

She lifted it to her mouth, tilting it upwards, taking a huge gulp, her fingers caressing the flask as she stared aimlessly out the window.

"I love you, Killian Jones!" She whispered into the empty room, taking another sip of the rum, welcoming the harsh burn of the alcohol down her throat. "I will always love you!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

He wasn't as good at drawing as Milah or Neal but he could at least sketch well enough to help his memories conjure up a clear picture in his head.

But he could write very well. He knew that. So he had decided to write down their story, actually wandering through the Enchanted Forest until he reached the beanstalk, sitting down in the shadow of a tree and planting the papers on his knees, he started with their first meeting, a smile tilting up his mouth as he remembered her yanking his head back and holding the knife to his throat.

His eyes kept sweeping over the sketch he had put under a rock so it wouldn't get blown away. A sketch that showed her in profile, her mouth drawn up into a soft smile and every time he felt a sharp pain in his chest, needing to close his eyes for a second as the loss pinched at his heart again.

But then he opened his eyes, setting the pen back on the paper and continued writing, describing their climb up the beanstalk, his helping her with her injured hand, their adventure with the giant, her leaving him up on the beanstalk because she couldn't trust anyone, Neal's betrayal having left too deep scars behind.

He was apparently too distracted by the memories that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and a voice suddenly interrupted the silence. "Who are you?"

He actually rolled his eyes over his own stupidity. This was the second time someone had surprised him. He should have been more careful. After all he didn't want to get arrested again.

He raised his hands, showing the stranger that he was unarmed, except of his hook of course, and turned around slowly, eying the person standing a few feet away with a drawn bow, the arrow pointing directly at his heart.

"I'm Killian Jones." He said quietly. "And who are you?"

"Robin of Locksley." The man replied, giving him a crooked smile as he added. "But you might know me under my more colorful moniker, Robin Hood."

Killian jerked back slightly, the introduction being too close to the one he had given Emma months ago, his heart constricting in his chest with the memory.

Robin apparently saw the shadow flitting over his eyes and lowered his bow a fraction, furrowing his brows as he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I mean no harm. I'm only sitting here writing."

"What are you writing?" Robin leaned forward, eying the papers in front of him curiously.

"The story of how I met my love." Killian said softly, his eyes wandering back to the sketch. "Her name is Emma."

"You've lost her?" Robin asked, his voice carrying understanding.

"Aye!" Killian looked up, his gaze falling on the beanstalk. "But I hope to see her again. Very soon."

"Do you need help?"

Killian turned his head, surprised about the offer, seeing Robin actually putting his arrow back into his quiver and lowering the bow completely and he already wanted to answer him in the negative as an idea suddenly hit him, making him curse inwardly that he didn't thought of it sooner.

"Maybe." Killian told him, looking up the beanstalk. "You up for a climb?"

~K&E~

He knew it was a long shot but he had to try. He clenched his hand into a fist as his eyes swept once again over the burned field in front of him. He had hoped Anton had been wrong. That another bean had survived the war. A bean that could bring him back to Emma. But it wasn't the case. The beans were all gone.

He had searched the field with Robin's help, looking for a green leaf, some sign of life but there was none. Everything on this field was dead, not even a crumbled bean, the one that had brought him to Storybrooke the first time, could be found, and they finally had to give up.

He felt a hand closing around his shoulder, Robin's voice breaking through his thoughts. "I'm sorry, my friend."

He shrugged his shoulders, letting out a soft sigh as he tilted his head, forcing a smile on his face. "I didn't expect to find anything. There was just this small shred of hope but … thanks for your help, mate."

"It was my pleasure." Robin replied. "How about you come with me to our camp? A little company might cheer you up."

He looked over the field one more time, hoping they might have overseen something but finally realizing that he wouldn't find any help here, up on the beanstalk, he decided going with Robin was the best option for him right now before he would drive himself insane mourning Emma's loss and he couldn't give up hope. He wouldn't.

"Aye! Maybe it will."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Four weeks.

And they still hadn't found one clue how they could get to the Enchanted Forest. She had tried everything. Went to a gypsy, went to a psychic, asking them if they knew of a way between worlds. Of course they had both started to tell her about spirits and how they could reach out for her so that she could speak to her loved ones and she almost lost her temper, wanted to yell at them that her loved ones weren't dead, that they were only in another realm.

But of course they didn't believe in other worlds but the one the dead wandered over to and she could hardly tell them that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and needed to get back to the Enchanted Forest to get reunited with her love, Captain Hook. She almost burst into hysterical laughter in the office of the psychic as this thought crossed her mind. It sounded like she was some lunatic and she had to hold back tears as she stormed out of the room.

She went back to Storybrooke, wandered through the deserted streets, walked into the diner, her heart growing heavy in her chest as she slipped on a bar stool, letting her head drop on her folded hands. She just needed to rest. Just for one second.

She was so tired lately. The tears so close to the surface that a certain smell could make her burst into tears. Her stomach was queasy almost all the time and she nearly fell asleep right there before she pulled herself up.

Stepping out of the diner, she slipped into her bug, starting the engine and driving slowly out of town, not even realizing where she was going until she spotted the burned field beside the road.

The field they had grown the magic beans on. They had been here before, Henry and she, searching the field up and down for a bean but of course they didn't find one.

She climbed out of the car, walking slowly over the field, hoping beyond hope that she would find one, one they might have overlooked the last time. But of course there was none. She crumbled down on her knees, grabbing a handful of earth and letting it slide through her fingers before she pressed both hands against the dirt, closing her eyes, feeling a tear slipping down her nose and over her lips.

She wondered when it would get any easier, when the tears would stop falling. She wondered when it had happened that she had become so weak. But she knew what had happened. She had been cold and dead inside before Henry found her, before she found her parents, got reunited with them. Before love had found her again. Before a man with a hook as a hand stepped into her life and took her heart away. But she didn't regret finding them all. No matter how hard it was to lose them she didn't want to be without the memories she had of them.

Inhaling a deep breath, she opened her eyes and she already wanted to stand up as her gaze fell on the earth between her hands and she stared in utter disbelief at the sight in front of her.

A green leaf.

She could swear it hadn't been there a few moments ago and she turned her hands, staring at the green glow that still lingered between her fingers, shaking her head and actually reached for her arm to pinch herself in case she was dreaming. But it wasn't a dream.

She had tried to bring the field back to life the day after Killian had left them when she had been here with Henry but nothing had worked. Why was it working now?

A sudden dizziness overcame her as she suddenly knew what had changed. Her hand reached for her stomach, her gaze falling down as she splayed her fingers over it. Could it be true?

The tiredness, the dizziness, the queasiness. It could all be explained by it and she slumped back down to the ground, starting to count and a sound, half sob, half laughter escaped her as she realized she was over two weeks late but the worry about Henry, her grief about losing Killian, had completely pushed it out of her mind.

She didn't want to believe it, didn't want to get her hopes up that what she had wished for the one night they had spent together did actually become true. But somehow she knew. She didn't need a test to confirm it. She knew.

"Hey, there." Her voice quivered as she let her gaze wander back to the green leaf sticking out of the earth, her hand tightening against her stomach. "Let's get to work, honey. Let's get back to your father."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Somehow it felt a little like it had felt with his crew on the Jolly Roger as they reached the camp of the Merry Men. But this time he wasn't the leader. It was clearly the man accompanying him and no one questioned his presence since Robin was the one who brought him to them.

He felt a short jolt of shock rippling through his body as he spotted Mulan under the men but apparently the curse had somehow erased her memories of him and he was grateful. She had only seen him as Captain Hook, the villain, the man who had been only driven by his revenge and he would have had a hard time to explain that he wasn't here to harm them in any way.

The days went by, the routine of each making it difficult to keep track of how much time passed. But he continued writing down their story, his and Emma's. He couldn't go hunting with the other men, so he stayed back at camp. He contributed by teaching the men how to wield a sword and Robin and he enjoyed their sword fights immensely. As a noble man he had been educated well and was an adept opponent for Killian.

One day, as the sun was burning down from the sky, Robin pulled his shirt off and Killian saw the tattoo on his wrist for the very first time, letting out a surprised gasp as he realized what it was. Robin looked at him strange and asked him what was wrong but Killian just told him something about chocking on the rum he had just been drinking, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth when Robin turned away from him.

A lion tattoo!

He remembered Tink telling him the story of how Regina's true love was waiting for her in the Enchanted Forest. A man with a lion tattoo. The smirk on his face broadened. He was actually looking forward to their first meeting. That should be interesting.

The Evil Queen and the Outlaw. Who would have thought that they would be the perfect match?

~K&E~

He had intended to warn Robin about his destiny in time but he didn't have a chance as they stumbled over a fight between Prince Charming's men and the Evil Queen's a week later. The Queen sitting on her horse to the side, Charming right in the middle of the fight and he stormed forward, shouting back over his shoulder at Robin that they needed to end this fight and he would explain it to him later and Robin didn't even question him, rushing into the fight with him.

It took them some time but in the end the men were all restrained and he wondered why Regina hadn't used her magic yet but when he looked at her she just looked amused and he stepped slowly over to her, bowing slightly even if he felt reluctant to do so. She was Henry's mother, she was his friend's true love and he knew Emma considered her kind of a friend. He would not hurt her if he could prevent it in any way.

"Your majesty? Would you be so kind to step down from your horse and join us? I have some explaining to do!"

David was fighting against the two outlaws who were holding him back, his eyes burning with hardly concealed rage as he looked at him but he waited for Regina's decision, steeling himself for a fight he really didn't want to have but she only shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, pirate." She threw her coat behind her and slid down from her horse. "That sounds like it could be an amusing story you are gonna tell us!"

"Why are you helping her?" David hissed. "I knew you would only bring trouble to our kingdom, Captain."

Robin threw him a curious look but Killian just shook his head. He didn't have the time to explain it all to his friend and he stepped closer to the prince, his eyes narrowing slightly as he saw the hate in his eyes.

"I know you can't remember me!" He said quietly. "But I know you and I know your daughter, Emma!"

David stiffened, throwing him an incredulous look, a flash of pain crossing his eyes. "Our daughter is dead!"

"No, she isn't!" Killian told him. "She broke the curse like she was meant to! The curse the Evil Queen cast over you! But you were cursed again ..."

"By her?" David's eyes flickered towards Regina and he gritted out through clenched teeth. "Doesn't surprise me in the least!"

"No, not by her." Killian said quickly. "The second curse was casted by Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan?" David actually chuckled. "How ridiculous!"

"It's a long story and I don't have the time to ..."

"Why should I believe you?" David interrupted him. "You are a pirate!"

"Because I can prove it to you." Killian told him harshly. "Your wife Snow … she once took a potion to forget you, am I right?"

David jerked back, looking at him with surprise. "How do you know that?"

"Your daughter told me." Killian said softly. "You took an arrow for her to make her remember you, right?"

"I did." David relaxed, his eyes searching his hopefully. "Emma is alive?"

"Yes, she is." Killian reassured him. "And I know she is trying to find a way back to us!"

"Nice story!" Regina huffed behind him. "And why should that concern me?"

Killian turned around to her sharply, his voice firm as he spoke. "Because your son, Henry, is with her. You adopted him as a baby. He is Emma and Baelfire's son."

He could see the longing flickering over her eyes for a second before her features hardened again. "That's completely ridiculous! You are lying!"

"I can prove it to you, too." He paused briefly, looking at Robin. "I'm sorry, mate! I wanted to warn you before I would reveal the truth to her."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked him confused, his gaze turning to Regina, engaging her in a silent staring contest for a few moments, the fire already sparking between them without anyone but him noticing it and he felt the weird urge to roll his eyes, wondering how long it would take these two stubborn people to admit that they were in love with each other.

"Just accept my apologies, mate!" Robin's gaze returned to him and he just nodded, trusting him completely.

"A few years ago a fairy came to you. Do you remember her?" Killian asked Regina.

"Tinkerbell?" Killian wasn't sure but he thought he could hear a slight tinge of uncertainty in Regina's voice.

"Yes, Tink. She told you she can lead you to your true love with the help of pixy dust, right?" Regina just stared at him, confusion clouding her eyes and he added. "The man with the lion tattoo!"

"Yes!" She whispered and Killian could hear Robin's harsh voice behind him, almost yelling only one word. "No!"

He ignored him for now, keeping his eyes on Regina as she eyed him warily. "How do you know all of that?"

"Because I know you all! We fought side by side to get your son back. To save Henry from Peter Pan and we succeeded. But he casted another curse which sent you all back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Then why did you not come back with us?" David asked and Killian let out a soft sigh, knowing he had to tell them his last secret. "Because I'm in love with your daughter, prince. I'm in love with Emma. Our love was holding me back longer. Until we found a way for her to stay with Henry."

"So you are saying the truth?" David still looked as if he didn't quite believe him.

"Yes, mate." Killian said tiredly. "It's the truth."

"No!" Robin's voice came from behind and Killian let out a wince as he was reminded that his friend was probably in a state of shock over the fact that he was supposed to be the true love of the Evil Queen.

"Why is this peasant repeating this one word over and over again?" Regina said sharply. "Is he an imbecile?"

Robin scoffed and already opened his mouth, probably to shoot back some harsh retort but Killian couldn't keep himself from revealing the truth, wondering how Regina would react to it.

"He is the man with the lion tattoo, majesty!" His mouth turned up into a huge grin as he continued. "Your true love!"

* * *

**Couldn't resist to throw in some Outlaw Queen! I can't wait to see their first meeting! :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Now I know you are lying!" Regina huffed, shooting him a conceited look, not even sparing one glance to Robin.

"You don't want to see it?" Killian asked.

He knew he shouldn't pursue the topic, he was throwing his friend in an awkward situation but he needed the two parties to stop fighting against each other and that was probably only possible if he could shake Regina's confidence a little, make her wonder if he might be right.

"Killian!" Robin's warning voice came from behind and he turned around, giving his friend an apologetic glance. "You could have warned me."

"That the Evil Queen is your true love?" Killian couldn't keep a grin from escaping and Robin growled but Killian only shrugged his shoulders, finding too much fun in the situation. "Yeah, I probably should have."

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowing with slight annoyance.

"Maybe a little."

"You are gonna pay for this."

Killian grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowd to have a word in private with him, his mischievous demeanor changing into a serious one in a blink of an eye. "You can make me pay later but I need your help here, mate. They need to stop fighting and seeing the tattoo will shake Regina up a little. Or that's what I'm hoping for."

"Why do you want them to stop fighting?"

"Because they are Emma's family." Killian said simple, knowing he didn't need to elaborate for Robin.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Your majesty?" Killian stepped towards the queen, addressing her with her title on purpose, trying to keep any mockery out of his voice. "Would you care to look for yourself?"

Regina stepped closer after hesitating only for a brief moment, straightening her shoulders, her mouth curling up into an arrogant smile as she eyed Robin and Robin sighed heavily, rolling up his sleeve to let her see the tattoo on his arm.

Leaning forward, she stretched out her hand, brushing her fingers over the ink as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing until she touched it. The moment her skin touched his she jerked back both staring at each other with shocked expressions on their faces and for a second no one said anything.

"That doesn't prove anything." Regina stepped back, waving her hand through the air as if she was trying to get rid of an annoying fly. "Maybe Tink was wrong. I'm not gonna fall in love with a peasant."

"As if I could ever develop feelings for someone like you." Robin said angrily, locking eyes with Regina.

Killian watched them, leaning back against a tree. The scenery in front of him felt familiar and a smile tilted up his mouth as he realized that Emma and he had been just the same, denying the attraction they had felt right from the beginning and he could see the sparks flying between the outlaw and the queen even if they would never admit to it. At least not yet.

For a few minutes he had been too occupied with what was right in front of him and had pushed every thought of Emma to the back of his mind as he was trying to stop her family from killing one another. But looking at Robin and Regina fighting a silent battle, oblivious to everyting and everyone around them, he felt a sharp pain slicing through his heart.

It had been two months that he had last held her in his arms. Two months that he had heard her voice and he doubled over, the pain over her loss too much to bear. He clenched his teeth, fighting for control. He needed to deal with the situation. He had no time for grief. Not now.

Straightening himself, he walked back to the group and clearing his throat, he waited until everyone was looking at him before he started to speak.

"Emma believed in us. She believed we could work together as a team to save Henry. And we did. A villain, a hero, a pirate." His voice almost broke over the last word and he gulped hard, tightening his grip over the hilt of his sword. "All fighting on the same side. And we need to do that again. She would never forgive me if I can't stop you from killing each other. I would never forgive myself. Either we find a way back to them or she will find a way to come here." His gaze trailed over to David as he added. "When I remember it correctly it is a known fact in your family, right?"

"We always find each other." David murmured, a smile softening his features.

"Exactly." Killian replied, turning his eyes on Regina. "Your son is trying to come back to you. He loves you. Do you want to tell him you killed his grandfather?"

"Okay, pirate." David stepped forward, stretching his hand out and Killian grabbed it, smiling relieved that he had been able to convince the prince. "I believe you."

Silence fell over the group as everyone turned to look at Regina. She was standing at the edge of the group, her arms folded over her chest, her whole posture showing unwillingness to believe but everyone was staring at her, waiting for her decision.

"Fine! I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." She threw her hands in the air before she pointed with her finger at Robin. "But he is not my true love."

"And thank God for that." Robin replied dryly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Finally the day was here. The beans were ready or at least they looked exactly like the bean they had used to follow Henry to Neverland. Though a part of her still believed that she was dreaming, that she would wake up any second.

It had taken longer than she would have wished, almost eight weeks, but even with the more powerful magic she had at her use with the help of their child she still needed to give the beans time to grow. The first time she had used her magic excessively, the beans were growing and growing until they exploded and she couldn't stop it. The second time she concentrated too much magic on one specific point and the beans went up in smoke.

She had burst into tears. She had been so frustrated, the pregnancy hormones playing havoc with her body and she missed Killian so much that being so close to finally getting back to him made her impatient.

But in the end she had found out how and when to use the magic and the beans were securely stashed in her backpack. She was taking with her as little as possible. Only things she needed to have with her. A gun, though it didn't really help with the ogres but it could keep highwaymen in check. Prenatal vitamins, enough for the whole pregnancy since she didn't know when she would find Killian and if they would go back to their world immediately or if they would stay in the Enchanted Forest. To be honest, she didn't think about it much yet. The first priority was to find him and her parents and then she could think about what they would do next. And the last item wasn't exactly necessary but it didn't take away any space. She patted with her hand against the pocket at the front of the backpack, hearing the soft crackling. A sonogram, taken yesterday as she went to a gynecologist to make sure everything was okay with the baby before they jumped through the portal. She was excited to show it to Killian, imagined the wonder sparkling in his eyes when he looked at the first picture of their child.

Turning around to Henry, she stretched her hand out, smiling softly as he stepped forward and gripped her fingers tightly.

"Ready, kiddo?"

"I am." Henry replied eagerly, nodding his head towards her stomach. "How is the little one?"

"She is fine." Emma told him and Henry chuckled, shaking his head.

"You are still insisting it's a girl? Mom, you can't know that yet."

"I can." Emma insisted, grinning down at him. "It's a girl!"

Henry leaned forward, whispering loudly to her stomach. "You better be a girl, otherwise you are gonna end up having a severe complex when Mom wants to put you into princess gowns all the time."

"I'm not gonna force my daughter to wear princess gowns." Emma huffed and her mouth curled up into a soft smile as she added. "Considering who her parents are she will wield a sword the moment she can carry one."

"Probably!" Henry spoke, looking up at her with hopeful eyes. "Killian will still teach me too, right?"

Emma hugged him close to her side, pressing a kiss on his head. "Of course he will!"

Pulling out of her embrace, Henry stepped back, his eyes glittering with excitement as he almost yelled. "Throw the bean, Mom! We don't want him to wait any longer."

Emma reached into her pocket and took out a bean, looking at it for a few seconds before she threw it into the water.

"To the helm, Captain!" Emma shouted over the roar of the opening portal and Henry sprinted towards the helm, gripping the spokes of the wheel tightly, steering the Jolly Roger towards the whirling portal, Emma joining him a second later, both struggling with the wheel to keep the ship upright and the brief moment they balanced on the edge of the portal, the second before they fell into the maelstrom, Emma tilted her head and looked at Henry, screaming over the deafening noise around them.

"Let's get back to our family!"

* * *

**This chapter was actually supposed to be longer but I'm tired, so the reunion will have to wait until the next chapter! :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Be careful." David looked up at Killian but he only smiled, the excitement still running through his veins since Regina had told them about a gypsy family which lived in the far North of the country. A family that might know of a way to get back to Emma.

David had insisted he couldn't go alone and Robin had offered to accompany him. With three of his men. Killian was almost bursting with energy. He just wanted to get on the way. But he was grateful for his friend who was keeping a cool head and made sure they took everything they needed on the long journey.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Everyone's head turned as a loud voice shouted over the group and the people who had come to wish them luck parted, showing a young boy stumbling towards the men standing in front of the horses.

"Roland, what are you doing here?"

Robin crouched down, opening his arms to catch his son as he crushed into him, Roland's arms coming around his neck and hanging on for dear life. "With! With!"

Roland stood up, pressing his son's face against his neck as he mumbled. "I can't take you with me, Roland."

"With!"

"You have a son?" The question was asked in such an incredulous tone that Robin furrowed his brows, turning around to the person who had spoken, letting his hand trail up and down his son's spine soothingly.

"Is that such a surprise? There are women who actually enjoy my company."

"So you are married?"

A shadow crossed over his eyes, his mouth setting into a firm line as he said quietly. "No. Roland's mother ... Marian died three years ago."

"I'm sorry." Regina said softly, huffing when he raised one eyebrow in surprise. "I can feel empathy, you know."

"You are hardly showing it, your majesty."

"Well, it didn't do me any good in the past." Without waiting for his answer she stepped around him so that Roland could see her.

"Hey there. I'm Regina." Roland was just looking at her, his eyes red from crying and Regina let her mouth turn up into a soft smile, speaking quietly. "How about I tell you a story? Do you want to hear one?"

Roland lifted his head from his father's shoulder, his eyes lighting up as he nodded emphatically.

"Then let's go over to the fire and see if the other kids want to hear one too." Regina stretched her arms out and after a few seconds of hesitation Roland pulled away from his father and into Regina's arms. She shifted him on her hip, securing him against her side before she looked up at Robin. "We are good here. I'll take care of him."

She almost blushed as she saw the astonishment on Robin's face, the dazzling smile he shot her making her knees feel weak and she chastised herself not to get foolish here. She still didn't like him. But that doesn't mean his son had to suffer under their aversion for each other.

"Thank you." Robin said softly and stepped closer, pressing a kiss against his son's forehead. "You'll be good to Regina. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Regina startled as he turned his head and gave her another of these devastating smiles before he completely took her by surprise as he leaned forward and brushed his lips over her cheek. "Thank you, Regina."

"You're welcome, Robin." His name felt foreign on her tongue, her voice sounded slightly choked, his nearness making her feel uncomfortable and she murmured under her breath. "Take care of yourself."

"I will." He stepped back and walked towards his horse, swinging up on it with practiced ease and wrapping the reins around his hand, he threw her another smile, this one more cocky than anything else. "I'm looking forward to see you again, your majesty."

"I'm not." Regina huffed and he just laughed out loud as he turned his horse around and pushed his heels into its side, galloping away and Regina mumbled barely above a whisper. "I'm not looking forward to see you again, Robin Hood."

~K&E~

They had hidden the Jolly Roger in a bay, hoping that no one would find it there and continued their journey on foot. Emma had only a rough idea in which direction her parent's castle was but she was hoping they would walk by something she would recognize eventually.

So far they had avoided to talk to anyone, always hiding in the shadows between the trees in time. Emma wasn't keen on having an altercation with the folks that wandered through this land. A woman and a child. People would think they were easy prey and she didn't want to make use of her gun yet. She might need it later.

It was mid-afternoon, almost time to search for a place to sleep, as they heard horses coming up the path they were on and Emma didn't even have to say anything, Henry already disappeared in the bushes and she followed him instantly, crouching down beside him.

They were peering out through the branches, waiting for the riders to pass by. But they slowed down, almost halting directly in front of her hiding place and Emma held her breath. They were five men, all armed to the teeth and she wouldn't stand a chance against them. Her eyes flickered over the men, one leaning forward to talk to the man on the horse beside him and Emma's breath whooshed out of her, her heart skipping a beat as she saw the familiar black leather coat.

"It's Killian!" Henry whispered loudly. "It's him!"

Before Emma could stop him Henry jumped out of the bushes and onto the path, running towards the men, his voice almost collapsing as he yelled his name.

"Killian!"

Killian froze, staring at Henry as if he was seeing a ghost but a second later his mouth tilted up into a huge smile and he slipped down from his horse, just in time to catch Henry as he crashed into him.

"Lad, how did you get here?" Killian asked, closing his eyes for a second as the emotions were overwhelming him. "Where is your mother?"

Henry leaned back, looking up at him, a broad grin splitting up his face as he turned in his arms and pointed towards the bushes. "She is right over there."

Killian looked over his shoulder, standing up slowly, taking two steps forward, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Emma?" His voice was thick with emotions and Emma felt a tear sliding down her cheek as she stared back at him, hoping she wasn't dreaming, hoping they really did find him.

"Killian?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He could just stare at her, drinking her in. Three months. It had been three months that he had last seen her. He feared if he would move one step closer to her she would disappear. That all this was just a dream.

"What are you waiting for, man!" Henry's sharp voice was shaking him out of his stupor, his eyes shooting to the boy, seeing him rolling his eyes at him before he pushed his hands against his butt and shoved him forward. "Just kiss her already."

His head swiveled back to Emma as he heard a strange sound from her direction, realizing with relief when he looked at her that she was chuckling while tears were streaming down her face and he didn't even realize he was moving but a moment later he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body.

Finally. He could hold her in his arms again, could feel her lithe form pressing into him, could be enveloped by her scent again.

He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to stay in that moment forever. But he wanted to feel her lips on his more and he drew back, only far enough to bend his head to capture her lips, a moan rumpling through his throat as she slipped her tongue immediately into his mouth, the kiss turning hungry and desperate in a blink of an eye as if they were trying to make up for the last three months in the few seconds the kiss lasted.

They both knew they weren't alone. The celebration of their reunion had to wait for a little bit longer. He needed time alone with her. A lot of time.

"How did you two get here?" He breathed, his mouth still so close to hers that his lips brushed over hers as he spoke.

"I need to talk to you." Emma said softly, her lips trembling slightly as she pulled back, her eyes flitting towards the group of men behind him. "In private."

He furrowed his brows, leaning back to have a look at her face. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine." She reassured him, lifting shaking fingers to his face and caressing his cheek. "I just have some hopefully great news for you."

"Okay." Killian said softly, turning around to the men without letting her out of his tight embrace. "Robin? Can you keep an eye on Henry?"

"Robin?" Henry's voice almost collapsed over the name, his eyes lighting up with excitement as he looked the man in front of him up and down. "As in Robin Hood?"

"Yes, my boy. That's my name."

"Can you teach me how to use bow and arrow? Are you as good as Kevin Costner in the movie?" Henry chattered away, completely confusing Robin, judging by the expression on his face. "But of course you don't know the movie. You don't even know what a movie is, I suppose."

Killian grinned from ear to ear as he tilted his head, looking down at the love of his life. "I think he'll be fine."

They walked into the forest, only going so far to not be overheard and they settled down on a fallen tree, their fingers tightly entwined, both of them not willing to give up bodily contact just yet.

"So, how did you manage to cross realms, love?"

"With magic."

He followed her hand with his eyes as she reached into her backpack, closing her hand around one of the beans and pulling it out. He waited patiently for her to reveal was she was holding and she turned her hand around, unfolding her fingers, letting him see the bean lying in her palm.

He jerked his head up to her, complete bafflement written all over his face, his hoarse voice tinged with incredulity as he spoke. "Where did you get a magic bean?"

"I made it grow." He still looked at her with utter confusion and she chuckled slightly. "I had help."

"But how was this possible? Not even Regina could grow beans out of nothing."

"Well, Regina hadn't the help I had."

She reached for her backpack again, pulling out the sonogram and stretching it out to him, watching him as he let go of her hand slowly and grabbed it, his confusion just growing even more as he tried to figure out what he was looking at.

"What is this?"

Of course he had seen pictures during the time he'd spent in her world but he'd never seen a picture of an unborn child.

"In our world ..." Emma gulped hard, the thought that she probably had to go through the pregnancy without relying on modern medicine making her feel queasy and she pressed a hand against her stomach, hoping she didn't need to throw up. "There are doctors to whom you go when you are pregnant. They supervise your pregnancy and they take pictures of your unborn child."

"So this is a picture of an unborn child?" He still looked confused at the paper in his hand, trying to understand what she wanted to tell him. "Someone's unborn child helped you grow the beans?"

"Not _someone's_ unborn child." She reached for the picture, pulling it out of his hand and grabbing his hand with her free one, she drew it to her stomach, pressing her hand over his to keep it in place as she searched his gaze, her fingers trembling against his as she said with a chocked voice. "_Our_ unborn child."

He didn't say anything. Didn't even blink for almost over a minute before his eyes dropped to their entwined hands over her stomach, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulped hard and the anxiety was coiling into her stomach into a hard knot of dread.

What if he wasn't happy? What if he didn't want to have a child? She didn't question his love for her but what if he wanted to spend more time with her alone without the intrusion of a child? What if it was too soon?

But when he finally looked up again she could see tears shimmering in his eyes, his hand tightening against her stomach as he croaked out.

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes, I am." Emma whispered, giving him a shaky smile, tears spilling over as she saw the joy lighting up his face and a second later she was on his lap, his arms firmly wrapped around her.

"You made me the happiest man of all the realms, love." He whispered into her hair before he suddenly stiffened, leaning back to meet her eyes. "You are happy about this, right?"

The insecurity in his voice made her heart constrict in her chest. He still feared she didn't really love him and she cupped his face, pulling him down to her, pressing her lips against his for a brief moment.

"I couldn't be happier. Now that I'm back at your side."

He drew her back against him and they stayed in each other's arms for several minutes, just enjoying to breathe the same air again, to be finally reunited. But they knew they had to join the others soon.

When they stumbled back onto the clearing where they left the group Robin was showing Henry how to hold a bow and arrow correctly and Henry was practically glowing with joy that Robin Hood was teaching him and Emma couldn't keep her mouth from tilting up into a broad grin as she watched her son.

Henry's excitement almost shot through the roof as Robin told him he would ride with him and he almost fell from the horse on the other side when Robin pulled him up because he couldn't sit still but Robin wrapped his arm around him and kept him securely against his body, clicking his tongue to get his horse moving.

Killian was mounting his horse beside her and a second later his hand appeared in front of her face and she grabbed it, letting him pull her up in front of him. His hook arm came around her waist as he reached for the reins with his hand and Emma let her head fall back against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

She might be in a foreign land. A land she hardly knew anything about. But right now it didn't matter. Right now she didn't worry about anything. She was in his arms. In the arms of her pirate, her true love. She would just enjoy these few precious moments until they would meet with the others. Before reality with all its problems and demands would crash down on them again. But for now it was just the two of them.

Finally reunited.

* * *

**And if you are wondering … this was not the last chapter. There will be one more and an epilogue. :-) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

**This is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue because of course you will meet their daughter but the actual story ends here. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

They needed to stop once to give the horses some rest and Killian helped her down, leading her away from the group.

"I need to tell you something."

She looked at him expectantly and he cleared his throat before he began to explain the situation to her, the frown between her eyes deepening as he told her about everyone's memory loss.

"Why are you unaffected?"

"Probably because of the same reason I could stay in your realm longer than anyone else. Our love kept me from losing it." Killian said softly, raising his hand to cup her face. "We will find a way to restore their memories."

"I know." Emma whispered, turning her head towards the laughter echoing over the clearing, seeing her son joking around with Robin. "I need to tell Henry."

~K&E~

When they were riding through the gate of the castle an hour later they were greeted with curious glances but no hostility. Everyone here apparently knew Robin and Killian, letting them pass without asking questions.

The doors to the castle opened and a small figure stumbled out, running towards the horses and Robin slipped down from his horse, catching the young boy in his arms, a huge grin splitting up his face as he talked quietly to his son.

Emma's eyes went back to the door, her stomach tightening as she saw David and Mary Margaret step out. She knew they didn't recognize her but a small part of her had hoped that it would be enough for them to see her to regain their memories. But their eyes only swept over her before they landed on Killian, waiting for him to report about his mission.

Emma startled as he grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers and pulling her forward. Apparently he wanted to tell her parents immediately who she was but before he could say anything Regina stepped out of the castle, her eyes searching over the group, tears welling up in her eyes as her gaze fell on Henry and she rushed down the steps.

"Henry!"

"Mom?" Henry asked surprised, giving Emma a confusing look before Regina enveloped him in her arms.

"Oh, Henry! I missed you so much."

"Wait a second!" Emma said quietly, staring at Regina. "You have your memories back?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Robin asked incredulously, stepping closer, his son firmly on his arms and she threw him a sarcastic look.

"Do you really believe the Evil Queen would have taken care of Roland while you were gone?" Regina told him, not even waiting for him to give her an answer, just swirling around to Emma again.

"When Hook told us about Henry and you I didn't want to believe him at first but I needed to know if he was telling the truth. So I searched for a spell to restore someone's memories and it worked but my magic isn't strong enough to bring back all their memories."

"What if I'll give you a hand?"

"I still think it's not enough."

"I think it will be." Emma said, laying her hand over her stomach, smiling at Regina. "The product of true love is carrying another product of true love. Our child helped me grow the beans which brought me back here. I think if we three work together it should work."

"So you and the pirate are gonna have a child together?" Regina replied, tilting her head, eying Emma's stomach pensively. "Okay then. Let's give it a try."

Emma reached for Regina's hands, intertwining their fingers, giving her a sharp nod to tell her she was ready. Regina closed her eyes, mumbling something in a foreign language, her hands starting to glow and Emma concentrated, her magic coming to the surface as well, the swirls of magic intertwining but it wasn't enough yet and she closed her eyes, searched for the connection to her child, a smile grazing her lips as she felt her presence inside of her. A second later a new energy were sizzling through her and when she opened her eyes, sparks were shouting out of their hands, rising to the sky, building a huge violet cloak and then the magic swept over the land, the energy almost knocking her off her feet.

But it had worked.

She turned around slowly, her eyes meeting those of her parents and she could see the tears shimmering in their eyes as they walked towards her, her mother enveloping her in a tight hug, her father cradling the back of her head as he pressed a kiss on her hair and she let out a strangled laughter, tears running down her cheeks as she buried her face against her father's shoulder.

"Emma." Mary Margaret whispered in her ear. "You found us."

~K&E~

Her parents had insisted that their reunion was reason to celebrate and they had organized a huge campfire in the yard with tons of food and beverages, the wine flowing freely, everyone laughing, everyone wearing a radiant expression and Emma smiled to herself, leaning her head against Killian.

"This is our family." She said quietly and he tightened his arm around her, pressing a kiss against her forehead as he breathed. "Aye, this is our home."

~K&E~

"Can I ask you a question, Robin?" Regina turned to the man sitting beside her, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Sure. Shoot."

"You know Tinkerbell told me I didn't only ruin my life when I ran away all those years ago but also ..." She trailed off, staring into the fire, not sure how to word it, deciding to just get it out. "Were you happy?"

"Happy?"

"She told me I also ruined your life, that you would never be truly happy because you couldn't spend your life with your true love, so I was wondering … was she right?"

He didn't say anything for a very long time and Regina scolded herself for even saying anything. True love, right? What a stupid idea. Villains didn't get a happy ending. Why should the Evil Queen find true love?

"Would you please look at me, Regina?"

His voice was so soft that she could barely hear him and she hesitated to turn her head, convinced she would see regret in his eyes, probably pity, and she didn't think she could bear it but when she finally looked up at him all she could see in his eyes was pain and she furrowed her brows, wondering what he was thinking.

He reached for her hand and entwined their fingers, the contact shooting sparks through her body and making her gasp but he just tightened his fingers as if he feared she would run away if he would let go.

"I loved Marian. I did." He felt her stiffen but his sad smile held her in place and she forced herself to relax, to listen to his whole story, before she would hit him with one of her sarcastic remarks, one of those remarks that helped her mask her hurt feelings. "She gave me Roland and there is no greater gift than having a child."

He paused and Regina squeezed his hand, knowing exactly what he was talking about, her eyes searching for Henry on the other side of the fire, smiling softly as she saw him curled up against Hook's side, his head resting on his leg while he was fast asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Robin asked softly and Regina just nodded, not able to say anything.

"But truly happy?" Robin continued. "I thought I was while I was married to Marian. She was a good wife, a great woman but ..." He trailed off, gulping hard, his eyes searching hers. "No, I wasn't truly happy."

"Why now?" Robin threw her a questioning look and she elaborated. "What makd you realize that you hadn't been truly happy with her?"

"You." He said with such conviction that a shiver ran down her spine and his mouth tilted up into a lopsided smile as he continued. "I couldn't believe I was actually attracted to the Evil Queen of all people. But the moment I saw your annoyed expression when you stepped closer to look at my tattoo I knew I wanted you under me in a bed, wanted to explore your body, wanted to hear my name coming from your lips when I make love to you."

"I'm not some bar wench you can ..." Robin pressed a finger against her lips, interrupting her before she could go on with her tirade, his eyes twinkling with amusement, obviously enjoying her affronted reaction.

"I know."

His finger traced her lips, his hand cupping her cheek and all the anger rushed out of her as she saw the clear affection in his eyes.

He leaned forward until his forehead laid against hers and her eyes fluttered close as she felt his breath brushing over her skin, his voice barely above a whisper.

"The attraction came first but the more time I spent in your presence the more I wanted to get to know the woman behind the mask of the Evil Queen because I know you are a passionate woman, Regina."

"I don't know if I can ..." She couldn't finish the sentence, didn't know how to voice her fears but he apparently understood.

"I don't know either. I don't know if the fairy was right. But I want to find out. If you let me." He paused, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "Will you let me get to know you?"

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, I will."

"Good." He replied, giving her a soft smile. "We are just taking it slow and see where it leads us, okay?"

"Okay."

He let go of her hand and she felt the loss immediately, needed all her strength not to snap his hand back. But she was Regina, the Evil Queen. She would not show any weakness. She almost let out a sigh of relief as his arm came around her shoulder a moment later, pulling her into his side and she let her head fall against his shoulder, taking in his scent as she snuggled against him, suppressing the urge to push him away like she had with all the other men in her life since Daniel had died.

But it felt good to be in his arms. It felt right and for once she would just live in the moment and enjoy being in the arms of a man.

~K&E~

"It looks at if they've come to an understanding." Killian spoke softly into her ear.

"Hmmm?" She looked up at him slowly.

"Robin and Regina." Killian elaborated, pointing at the other side of the fire.

"I'm happy for them." Emma told him, smiling broadly as she saw Robin's arm coming around Regina's shoulder and pulling her tightly against his body.

"Me too."

They fell silent again, watching the people around them, content to just be together again.

"Killian?"

"Aye?"

"I was not letting myself think about names for the baby before I was reunited with you … I just … I wanted your input."

"I still can't believe you are with child, love." Killian spoke, his hand coming to rest on her stomach. "I still feel overwhelmed. In a good way of course."

"So any ideas for names?" Emma asked, continuing without letting him get in a word. "But you should probably concentrate on girl's names."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to be a girl." Emma said resolutely.

He didn't even question her, just acknowledging it as a fact and cocking his head, he looked over the yard, his eyes roaming over all the people they loved and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he tilted his head.

"I have one." He said quietly, his voice so low that she could hardly hear it over the crackling of the fire. "Hope."

Hope. That was what they had given each other again. When they had thought they would never find love again in their life, they had found one another.

"Hope." Emma tried the name out, letting it roll over her tongue, laying her hand over his on her stomach and cupping his face with her other hand, she leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. "It's the perfect name."


End file.
